A cinderella story
by Morfin Gaunt
Summary: TERMINADA.Você não sabe que o garoto que você ama, é o seu inimigo, e muito menos sabe como ele é.Graças a uma conexão sobre aparelos trouxas, eles se comunicam. O que será que vai acontecer? minha 1 fic DG obs: terminada!
1. O começo de um novo conto de fadas

****Está é a minha 1ª Fic. Então não liguem. Ela foi inspirada naquele filme:"A nova cinderela" com a Hilary Duff. D eh issoo.

* * *

**O começo de um novo conto de fadas...**

- "...ele pegou na mão da princesa,a beijou,eles subiram no cavalo e com eles cavalgaram até o castelo...e viveram felizes para sempre...FIM"  
-Nossa Hermione...por que os trouxas tem tantas coisas boas?  
-Não é tudo Gina...e o que é bom esta tomando os bruxos...-Disse a garota de cabelos castanhos e um pouco ondulados,que revirou os olhos...  
Gina Weasley,uma garota de cabelos lisos e ruivos,olhos castanhos,corpo esplendidos.Gina não era popular,mais já tinha ficado com muitos meninos.As populares de Hogwarts eram sempre as corvinianas e sonserianas...Só bota Pervati Patil e Lilla,as únicas populares da Griff..."Triiiiiiiim,troooom,tururôôôôômmmm..."  
-"Olá Mimy...tempo que não nos falamos?"  
-Gina...1º:Poderia ter escolhiso um nick melhor não? 2º:Escolhe um toque melhor! 3º:Não ta na hora de vocês se..."Triiiiiiiim,troooom,tururôôôôômmmm..."  
-"Quando nos veremos?"  
-"Baile de Halloween em Hogwarts,o "DarkFest"(Festa das trevas/ Festa negra),será dia 31 de outubro,as 20:00 da noite,arranje um par e venha se divertir nesta festa"...não será uma boa idéia?  
-Hermione,eu conheci ele num correi coruja para fazer amizades nas férias,e ai nós 2 ganhamos celulares e ai conversamos mandando mensagens...E ainda lembra que eu estou de "castigo"?  
-Não...você nem me contou...e Hogwarts,da castigo?Explica isso!  
-A tá...Anteontem,na aula de poções,me atrapalhei toda segurando o caldeirão,e ai quebrei a sala toda.E fiz um trato com Snap,se ele não tira 500 pontos da Grifinória eu limpo a sala toda noite.Por isso cheguei tarde ontem e cansada.Ele boto rastreamento de magia,para que eu não usasse feitiços para limpar.E dia 31 é sexta,e eu começo alimpar a sala as 20:00 e termino lá pelas 00:00...Ele botou um feitiço que a cada 00:30 minutos 5 coisas caísse e depois de 00:30 minutos se arrumasse.Ele disse que se não é pra tira ponto,é pra se joga sujo...se joga sujo no chão,seu...seu..via...AAAAAAAAH...-Gina começou a chorar,ajoelhada a o chão.Hermione se assustou e consolou a amiga...

-"E ai nós vamos nos conhecer?"  
-"Eu não sei..."  
-"Que tal falarmos sobre agora?"  
-"Ta"  
-"O que você está pensando?"  
-"Eu estou pensando em ..."-Gina parou de escrever apagou a mensagem e escreveu-"ann...diz você!"  
-" A Patil metida precisa abaixar um pouco a sainha dela,os meninos se tacam nela!"  
A o ler está mensagem,Gina,que estava encostada em uma pedra,percebera que o garoto vira Parvati indo até o lago e os meninos da Corvinal que estudavam em uma árvore babavam vendo Parvati correndo,ela rio e com os olhos procurou alguém de celular e viu uns 3 ou 4 meninos de celular!Mordeu os lábios e escreveu:  
-"Você é bem mal.Ela não é metida!"  
-"Eu não sô mal.É de família"  
-"Sei..."  
-"Vou perguntar novamente.Quando nos veremos?"  
-"Logo"  
-"Logo"-Leu o garoto de olhos cinzas cintilantes,cabelos loiros,que estava sobre o outro lado da pedra onde a ruiva se encostará e saíra a pouco tempo para se dirigir as aulas de depois do almoço.-Logo?Eu já esperei de mais merda...-Disse Draco Malfoy que mordeu os lábio e jogou o celular com toda a força na mochila e se pois a sair.

CONTINUA...

* * *

**N/A:** Mandem Reviewes, falando o que acharam, quando eu achar que devo, eu boto o 2 cap. ;D 


	2. Me sinto um monstro a o saber que

RELEMBRANDO...  
_Conhecemos Gina Weasley, a personagem principal de nossa historia.  
" Gina Weasley,uma garota de cabelos lisos e ruivos,olhos castanhos,corpo esplendidos.Gina não era popular,mais já tinha ficado com muitos meninos."  
Ela conheceu um garoto por um correi para conhecer outros garotos nas férias e conversa com ela por celular.Ela quer conhecê-lo,e ele ela,só que não sabem como.Gina esta muito ocupada com a sala de Snap(prof.de poções) que destruiu e tem que limpar.  
"... na aula de poções,me atrapalhei toda segurando o caldeirão,e ai quebrei a sala toda.E fiz um trato com Snap,se ele não tira 500 pontos da Grifinória eu limpo a sala toda noite.Por isso cheguei tarde ontem e cansada.Ele boto rastreamento de magia,para que eu não usasse feitiços para limpar.E dia 31 é sexta,e eu começo alimpar a sala as 20:00 e termino lá pelas 00:00...Ele botou um feitiço que a cada 00:30 minutos 5 coisas caísse e depois de 00:30 minutos se arrumasse.Ele disse que se não é pra tira ponto,é pra se joga sujo..."  
Será que Gina poderá conhecer este garoto?Quem é este garoto?Draco Malfoy certo? Vamos continuar!_

**"Me sinto um monstro a o saber que eu não posso ser quem quero ser..."**

-"Mimy o que você quer ser após se formar?"  
-"Eu gostaria de ser uma auror,e você?"  
-"Também...mais como aquela frase que eu sempre digo para você:"Me sinto um monstro a o saber que eu não posso ser quem quero ser,pois eu sigo a ordem dos outros e me deixo levar por eles."Meu pai quer que eu seja um jogador de quadribol,mais eu queria ser mesmo é um auror"  
-"Annnh...nossa meu deus já são 2:00 da manhã."  
-"Nossa é verdade"  
-"Agora eu tenho que ir Dragon,hoje foi um dia maravilhoso.Boa Noite"  
-"Espere..."  
-"Sim..."-Disse Gina cansada que bocejou longamente.  
-"Você vai a o jogo da Grifinória contra a Corvinal amanhã?"  
-"Vou sim"  
-"Então até lá"  
-"O que quer dizer com "Então até lá"?"  
-"Para você levar seu celular para nos falarmos!  
-"AHhaAHha...esta bem...beijos,vou indo"  
-"Boa noite"  
'TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,tonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...'...A Weasley desligou o celular e se pos a deitar.Seus sonhos?Eram brandos de celulares apitando e garotos de todos os tipos saído deles como se fosse o soado dos sons...e um se pos a dizer...  
-GINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh  
-Nhá que que que?que aconteceu?  
-Nada era só para você acordar mesmo- Disse Hermione ajudando a amiga a se levantar.  
-Desculpa,estava tão bem dormindo.  
-Você ficou até tarde conversando com ele né?  
-Como você sabe?  
-Umas 1 da manhã eu acordei no meio da noite,fui descer para tomar um copo de água e vi você rindo deitada no sofá com o celular em mãos.  
-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...não conta isto para meu irmão POR FAVOOOOR!  
-Não sepreocupe.Não sô uma Patil fofoqueira,ou uma fofoqueira amiguinha inseparável da Patil.  
-AHhaHAhaHAahAH...você não sabe o que o Harry me contou!  
-O que?  
-Te conto daqui a pouco deixa só eu tomar um banho e me trocar.  
-AAAAAAh Ginaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
-hahahahahahahahaha!

-Certo agora pode contando Srta.Mimy!  
-Falando em Mimy preciso ligar o celular.-Disse Gina sentada sobre a grama do lado de Hermione.A ruiva pegou o celular e ligou,segurou forte nas mãos e se virou para ficar cara acara com Hermione.  
-Certo agora fala o que o Harry falo.  
-Eu estava falando com ele.Ele me pergunto se você gostava dele.Eu respondi que sim,claro.E ele me diz que ira te pedir em namoro amanhãããã...e te dará uma coisa.O que eu não vô falar por que eu já disse mais que NÃO devi...  
-Oi Gina,ou Hermione...-Disse Ron e Harry juntos eu estavam vindo.  
-Oieeeeeeeee- Respondeu Gina dando uma piscadela para Hermione.  
-Bom dia galera!  
-Mano,você já pediu a Luna?  
-Você vai pedir a Luna Ron?UALÁÁÁÁÁÁ-Disse Hermione batendo palminhas!  
Ron Ronald Billius Weasley,irmão de gina,um ano mais velho,os dois tem muito mais irmãos,Gina é a única filha da família.  
LunaLuna Luvegood,ele era estranha quando todos a conheceram,desde que conheceu Ron,se apaixonou por ele.Eles começaram a ficar,será que o Ron vai pedi-la?  
HarryHarry James Potter,o garoto que sobreviveu.O principal personagem dos livros da série "Harry Potter".  
-Ainda não pedir,vou fazer um pedido especial,hoje.-Disse Ron corado.  
Harry e Ron se sentaram.Os quatro converçavam até que:  
..."Triiiiiiiim,troooom,tururôôôôômmmm..."  
-Gente vocês me dão licença?  
-Claro- Disseram todos em coro.Ron ficou nervosos,Harry abriu um sorriso e Hermione observava a amiga aflita.  
-Ta vendo o que você fez Hermione,agoraele não larga dessa coisa de Trouxa.  
-Ronald,não enche,INVEJA MATA  
-Não não mata,coisa de Trouxa que mata.  
-Olha aqui...antes de dar este celular para sua irmã,eu perguntei para o seu pai se eu podia dá-lo para ela,e ele aceitou,e a sua mãe também!  
-MAIS NÃO PERGUNTOU A MIM.

-E EU PRECISAVA PERGUNTAR?

-AAAAAAH...BLÁ,BLá,Blá,blá...  
-AAAAAAA...NHANHONNHENHINHOQUINHUUUU...  
Gina não ligava para a discussão que estava acontecendo atrás de sí,ligava era para as mensagens que recebia e dava.

-CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Gritou Harry furioso.  
-Ron,seus pais aprovaram o celular.PONTO FINAL!  
-Hermione,se você sabe que eles aprovaram,deixe ele pensar o que quiser por que você já sabe a verdade e o preciso.ACABO!  
-desculpa mano!-Disse Ron de cabeça baixa.  
-Desculpa Harry!-Disse Hermione decepcionada consigo mesma...  
-Bom...para acalmar,eu e o Ron vamos nos trocar,temos um jogo,até mais.  
-Até e boa sorte!

-io io iooooooooooooo...Que emoçãããão,a final da copa das casas,e nas finais estão: Griffinória e Corvinal,e vamos saber o campeão hojeeeee!  
- "Pra que casa está a torcer?"  
- "Griffinória e você?"  
- "Tanto faz,mais prefiro a Corvinal"  
-"hehe..."  
"Quem será que é ele,com este tanto de gente não da pra ver nada."  
-Hermioneee!-Gritou a amiga  
-Quêêêêê?  
-Você vê algum garoto de celular em mããos?  
-Nããããão!  
"Droga".Gina estava aflita.Queria saber quem era de qualquer jeito,o baile era depois de amanhã,e não teria nenhum jeito de fugir de Snap.  
-E o jogo começa...blá blá blá blá blá blá...-Só isso que Gina ouvia até que um grito tomou seus ouvidos:  
-VAI RONNNNNN...LINDOOOOO- Era Luna.Gina não se surpreendeu a o ver ela gritar,sou deu uma risadinha de leve.  
-Ai pega pega pega pega...  
-Harry potter achou o pomo,está prestes a pega-lo i...PEGOOOOOOO...Griffinória é a campeão da copa das casas de Hogwarts!  
-HARRY...LINDOOOOOO...AHHHHHHHHH-Não era só Hermione que gritava isso.Era ela e muitas outras meninas que torciam para a Griffinória.  
-Gina olha issoooooooooooooooo- Disse Hermione que gritava um "uhúúúúúúúú"e apontava para o outro lado  
-Meu irmãããão!Deve estar pendid...UALASSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Gina observou a cena, Ron conversara com Luna da vassoura e logo os dois se beijaram,Ron botou Luna na vassoura e eles saíram voando,e se beijando ainda."Que coisa linda..."...Gina mordeu os lábios e disse para si mesma "Que inveja..."!  
-"A Griffinoria ganho...que merda"  
-"Ei"  
-"Ups..."  
-"AHhaHAHahAH...tudo bem..."-Gina riu a o ler aquela mensagem e começou a gritar- ISSO AE GRIFFINÓRIAAAA!

* * *

**N/A:** Ai está. XD eu sei. ridculo. eu fiz ela no começo do ano. minha 1ª fic. o.o' ai,sim.

* * *

**Resposta dos coments:**

Ana safada XD

Lechery D oiiiiiiiiiiiii.thx.

Kellxinha-Malfoy basiei sim. a 1ª vez q eu vi, amei.e brigadoo.

Bru Black e Mione Malfoy D brigadão. Aqui está o cap.

Lou Malfoy não posso dizer nada sobre ele.seria muito...gay. XD mais ele eh um bom ator.

Brigadão todos que comentaram.  
;D comentem mais. n parem.


	3. Minha fada madrinha?

RELEMBRANDO...  
_"-Certo agora pode contando Srta.Mimy!  
-Falando em Mimy preciso ligar o celular.-Disse Gina sentada sobre a grama do lado de Hermione.A ruiva pegou o celular e ligou,segurou forte nas mãos e se virou para ficar cara acara com Hermione.  
-Certo agora fala o que o Harry falo.  
-Eu estava falando com ele.Ele me pergunto se você gostava dele.Eu respondi que sim,claro.E ele me diz que ira te pedir em namoro amanhãããã...e te dará uma coisa.O que eu não vô falar por que eu já disse mais que NÃO devi...  
-Oi Gina,ou Hermione...-Disse Ron e Harry juntos eu estavam vindo."  
Será que Harry vai pedir Hermione neste capitulo?O que será que ele vai dar para ela?_

_" -io io iooooooooooooo...Que emoçãããão,a final da copa das casas,e nas finais estão: Griffinória e Corvinal,e vamos saber o campeão hojeeeee!  
- "Pra que casa está a torcer?"  
- "Griffinória e você?"  
- "Tanto faz,mais prefiro a Corvinal"  
-"hehe..."  
"Quem será que é ele,com este tanto de gente não da pra ver nada."  
-Hermioneee!-Gritou a amiga  
-Quêêêêê?  
-Você vê algum garoto de celular em mããos?  
-Nããããão!"  
"Droga".Gina estava aflita.Queria saber quem era de qualquer jeito,o baile era depois de amanhã,e não teria nenhum jeito de fugir de Snap."  
Será que a casa que Draco torce é uma dica para Gina(nãããããããO)?Será que ela vai poder conhecê-lo um dia?Será que ela vai a o baile?_

_Descubra tudo isso e + em um novo capitulo:_

**Minha fada madrinha?**

-"onde você esta?"  
-"Não digo nãããão!";"Diz você"  
-"Salão comunal?"  
-"¬¬..."  
-"hahahahahaaha"  
-"Você ta de brincadeira comigo é?"  
-"Não...é você que me encanta mesmo!"  
-"Olha aqui,você nunca me viu,não tem direito de falar que eu te encanto..."  
-"São suas palavras o...bobinha!"  
-"To falando...você é mau...hã!"  
-"Piadas?"  
-"Pode dizer uma"  
-"Um assassino matou uma bruxa.Mais suspeitaram que um ajudou.Quando presos em Azcaban,um engordou,outro emagreceu.Soltaram o gordo.Por que?"  
-"Ele era gordo demais e ocupava muito espaço?"  
-"Não"  
-"comia tudo?"  
-"Não"  
-"Desisto!"  
-"O que não mata...engorda!"  
-"QUE?AHaHA há HÁ há HAa "  
-"nossa.É pra rir,mais nem tanto."  
-"Descul.."-"ZIIIIIIIIIIR...ZIIIIIIIIIIIIRRIRIRIRIR".O celular de Gina tremeu(ele treme na hora do treino,mais hoje não tinha,mas ela esqueceu de desligar..eta nós).Quando levantou a cabeça para se levantar,ela viu.Um garoto de cabelos negro,despenteados de óculos,agarrado e beijando Hermione...Ela segurava um lindo colar,e Gina arregalou os olhos,mais arregalou os olhos e soltou um enorme sorriso.Ela se levantou rapidamente e saiu correndo em risinhus."Harry e Hermione,Luna e meu irmão,e eu com quem?Dragon?Nem conheço o cara..." ...  
(Na noite)  
Gina Weasley,limpava o chão da sala de poções,el..."TREC"...  
-A vai começa...-A ruiva estava cansada,ela podia limpar a sala por 1 mês mais...ficar das 20:00 a 00:00...cem comentários...!  
-Quinta-feira...amanhã é o baile,e não tem nenhum jeito de ir...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...  
-Não reclame Srta.Weasley,só limpe...-Disse Severo Snap,o professor de poções..'TREC"  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... -Cof cof...ãn ãn ãnh ããããa...snif snif...ÃÃÃÃÃN,AHAHAAAAAAA...-A ruiva atravessou o quadro a os choros e Hermione se preocupou,não só com aquilo,com algo mais...  
-Gina o que aconteceu...  
-Eu estava limpando o chão,até que o mostro do Snap aparece,e sem perceber uma poÇão cai em mim...é a poção do roxo,meu rosto só vai melhorar amanhã de tarde...NINGUÉM MERECEEEEEE...  
-Calma Gina calma...-Consolou a amiga.Hermione ficava muito triste por Gina,Snap não era gente que se amaça ou adorasse,ele era um horror de pessoa. Gina estava andando com Hermione com a lago,ela andava de cabeça baixo,para o caso de se alguém visse,não viria.  
-"TOC" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIH-Gina tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu.Muita pessoas riram até que:  
-AAAAAAAARGH olha o rosto dela...que nojooooo-Gina percebeu.Eram as "Pattys sonserinas":Pansy Parkson,Laura Bulek e Gwen Stafany...  
-E ai empregada,ta limpando tanto q o rosto esta embolorando?  
-Vem Gina não liga pra esses panacas...-Disse Hermione em voz baixa  
-Idiotaaaaaaaas- Diziam as 3 que faziam um L com os dedos e botavam na testa.Draco,Crabe e Goile aparecem.Pansy cata com tudo Draco e o beija,bem longamente,e Draco "vai atrás".Gina observa a cena,e balança a cabeça e dizia para si mesma"eles se merecem". Já era horário das aulas acabarem,elas acabaram mais cedo para o baile...mais ou menos 5 horas antes(15:30 /-).Gina estava no salão comunal conversando com o misterioso Dragon  
-"Mimy,posso te fazer uma pergunta?"  
-"Bom você sempre me fez,por que não agora?"  
-"É uma coisa especial"-Gina corou totalmente.Especial?O que seria?  
-"Pode falar"-Respondeu curiosa.  
-"Você quer ir a o baile de hoje comigo?Mais se já tiver par tudo bem..."  
-"Claro que vou!Onde nos encontramos?"-Gina se esqueceu completamente de que tem que limpar a sala de está noticia,soltou gritos histéricos e pulinhos alegres,e a resposta chegou."  
-"No meio da pista de dança.Abaixo do globo negro que vai ter!"  
-"Está bem..."  
-"23:00"  
-"Ta certo..."  
-"Bom agora tenho que ir.Tenho uma coisa a fazer."  
-"Está bem.Beijos."  
-"Até o baile."-Draco Malfoy.Aquele garoto que sempre foi rude com Gina,que sempre a chamou de Weasleyzinha,que sempre odiou aqueles de puro sangue que dependiam da pobreza,ou metidos a Griffnorianos.O garoto sempre ira ser aquele que deve?Mais como o chapéu seletor o botou na Sonserina se ele sabe que o futuro de Malfoy poderia ser..."bom""sensível" nada"antipático"?Será que aquela foi a escolha certa ou precisam aposentar o chapéu seletor pois esta ficando velho demais pro gosto?Draco Malfoy avia mudado de lá para cá.Seu coração congelado sem amor e bem mudou o para um puro garoto de coração aberto?Aquele que mudara de uma catastrófica conhecidencia sentará do lado de Pansy Parkson,e perto de seus amigos.E resolveu uma coisa...  
-Pansy preciso falar com você.Nós dois.  
-Mais Draco...pode falar na frente dos amigos- Crab e Goile,Laura e Gwen,chegaram próximos dos dois,seus ouvidos preparados.Então draco contou:  
-Quero terminar...  
-QUE?-Pansy se levantou brava.-Nem venha com o papo,podemos ser amigos.-Ela disse essas palavras a o momento em que a boca de Draco se abriu levemente.-E u não posso me esquecer disso 'PAF!'.-Draco acabará de sentir o peso das mãos de Pansy Parksom em seu rosto.Ele fechpu levemente o rosto e se acalmou para não bater nela.-venham meninas.Deixe os em paz.-Disse Pansy olhando friamente nos olhos de Draco.  
A o saírem Crab perguntou:  
-E agora Draco,com quem ira no baile?  
-Com uma pessoa muito mais especial.

('20:12...')...Gina Weasley,lembrará que não podia ir a o baile não só por que não tinha roupa como tinha que limpar a sala de poções.  
-Por que comigo?Por que?acf snif...anh anh-Gina limpava o chão e a o mesmo tempo as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.Até que ela ouviu um canto passear sobre os corredores das masmorras.Ela reconhecia está voz.Ninphadora Tonks.Este ano era profª. de 'defesa contra as artes das trevas'.Gina percebeu que os passos se aproximavam da sala de poções.A porta se abriu,Gina se virou e ali estava.Tonks.  
-Gina?Querida o que está fazendo ai limpando este chão?  
-Castigo de Snap...  
-O que e não esta no baile dançando?Filha isso é grave.  
-hehe...Valeu Tonks mais tenho um castigo a cumprir.  
-Catigo em Hogwarts?Isso é proibido sabia?  
-Jura?  
-Juro...só se pode tirar pontos.Nada mais.IIIIIIIIIH,isso me diz em:"Snap ferrado!"  
-hehehehehehe...-Tonks sempre animava,ainda mais uma depressão suprema como a de Gina...  
-porque você não usa feitiço para limpar a sala?  
-A sala está enfeitiçada.Ele quer que eu limpe do modo trouxa.  
-Annnnnnh...já sei.-Tonks puxou Gina pelo braço.Ela e Tonks subiram até uma sala,a sala de Tonks.A moça abriu um armário,lá tinha um lindo vestido preto com uma mascara preta também.  
-Que lindo Tonks.Mais pra que?  
-Você vai a o baile,com ele,ou já tem roupa?  
-Não,não tenho...mais eu não posso ir  
-Pode sim.Me empresta a sua varinha...-A moça pegou a varinha dela deu 3 toques na de Gina e disse –"As 15 para meia noite,está varinha vai brilhar,e um som leva ira falar"-A varinha piscou vermelho.Tonks entregou a varinha para Gina e disse:  
-Uze este vestido,eu vou diminuí-lo."Demenux".Bom eu vou contar para Dumbledor o que Snap fez e um elfo limpara a sala para você.Agora vá se vestir e se divertir.  
-Ai Tonks eu te adoro...valeu!

CONTINUA...  


* * *

D atualizando quenem o The Flash, só para deixar vcs felizes. ♥

* * *

**Resposta dos comentários:**

Bru Black e Mione Malfoy : brigado.eh.vo atrualizar rapidinho,já que está toda pronta.

Lou Malfoy : XD os shippers são pequenos detalhes,basta não ligar para eles okei? a fic tem poucos caps: 6

T!T: OIEEEEEEEEE.nossa.faiz mó tempo que eu não falo com vc. D q bom que vc tah lendo.

Lechery Schwartz : XD n precisa se logar,basta comentar.


	4. O baile

RELEMBRA...  
_-"Você quer ir a o baile de hoje comigo?Mais se já tiver par tudo bem..."  
-"Claro que vou!Onde nos encontramos?"-Gina se esqueceu completamente de que tem que limpar a sala de está noticia,soltou gritos histéricos e pulinhos alegres,e a resposta chegou."  
-"No meio da pista de dança.Abaixo do globo negro que vai ter!"  
-"Está bem..."  
-"23:00"  
-"Ta certo..."  
-"Bom agora tenho que ir.Tenho uma coisa a fazer."  
-"Está bem.Beijos."  
-"Até o baile."  
Eles vão a o baile juntos?Tem certeza?  
-hehe...Valeu Tonks mais tenho um castigo a cumprir.  
-Catigo em Hogwarts?Isso é proibido sabia?  
-Jura?  
-Juro...só se pode tirar pontos.Nada mais.IIIIIIIIIH,isso me diz em:"Snap ferrado!"  
-hehehehehehe...-Tonks sempre animava,ainda mais uma depressão suprema como a de Gina...  
-porque você não usa feitiço para limpar a sala?  
-A sala está enfeitiçada.Ele quer que eu limpe do modo trouxa.  
-Annnnnnh...já sei.-Tonks puxou Gina pelo braço.Ela e Tonks subiram até uma sala,a sala de Tonks.A moça abriu um armário,lá tinha um lindo vestido preto com uma mascara preta também.  
-Que lindo Tonks.Mais pra que?  
-Você vai a o baile,com ele,ou já tem roupa?  
-Não,não tenho...mais eu não posso ir  
-Pode sim.Me empresta a sua varinha...-A moça pegou a varinha dela deu 3 toques na de Gina e disse –"As 15 para meia noite,está varinha vai brilhar,e um som leva ira falar"-A varinha piscou vermelho.Tonks entregou a varinha para Gina e disse:  
-Uze este vestido,eu vou diminuí-lo."Demenux".Bom eu vou contar para Dumbledor o que Snap fez e um elfo limpara a sala para você.Agora vá se vestir e se divertir.  
-Ai Tonks eu te adoro...valeu!  
Vão sim...Gina ira com, uma mascará sobre o rosto.Então poderá ser que Draco não a veja.Será que esse baile vai dar certo?Descubra agora:_

**O baile.**

(22:40...)  
-Gina?-Perguntou Hermione,que estava linda.Usava um vestido branco,com muitos detalhes em sua"saia".Ele brilhava levemente.Se encontravam azas nas costas de Hermione(de mentira claro),que eram meio que rosa junto com detalhes de azul bebê.Ela estava com um coque,e duas mechas de sua franja caiam sobre o rosto.As mechas estavam um pouco pintadas de lilás,e estavam enroladinhas.-Gina o que está fazendo aqui?Você está linda!  
-É uma longa historia Hermione.Jura que estou linda?-Gina estava sobre um vestido preto,sua "saia" também era cheia de do vestido,ou seja onde ficavam os seios de Gina,aram sem alças e arredondavam seus seios.Um batom preto cobria seus lábios e a mascara também era preta,cobria o contorno de seus olhos.Ela também estava de coque,e 2 mechas de seus cabelo liso caiam sobre os olhos,e estavam um pouco pintadas de rocho.Gina também usava uma longa luva preta,que combinara com tudo.A garota estava linda,e só faltou um detalhe a ser ditado.A pequena coroa cobria sua cabeça,a coroa era linda,com um estilo preto mais contornos cinzas.Uma verdadeira princesa,das trevas.-Tonks me emprestou a roupa para vir.Tonks vai contar para Dumbledor que Snap aceitou meu pedido deves tirar pontos.Tenho que chegar lá na sala antes da 00:00,senão eu to morta,mesmo que ele leve bronca,ele não pode saber que eu sai de lá senão me tira mais pontos.  
-Nossa...você vai se encontrar com ele?  
-Vou.23:00,no meio da pista,embaixo do globo negro.  
-Ai que bom Gin...  
-Uau,Gina você está linda...  
-Obrigada Harry...  
-De nada.Mais espera.Se seu irmão te vê aqui,você estará ferrada!  
-Deixa que nós cuidamos dele Gina.  
-Nós?Ta certo vai...  
-Gina...22:56...melhor você já ir indo.  
-É verdade.Bom valeu Hermione,valeu Harry...vo indo.  
-Boa sorte Gina...-Disseram Harry e Hermione juntos se dando as mãos e se dirigindo a mesa de salgados.  
Gina foi para o meio da pista.A varinha estava guardada em um bolso debaixo da "saia"do vestido.E lá estava ela,embaixo do globo a espera de...  
----  
...-Draco...agora ferro.Eram para sermos os famosos:"3 comensais" e você perde a sua fantasia e vem de...Príncipe?E ainda nós viramos...2 COMENSAIS!-Disse Crabb irritado com o mau cuidado do amigo.  
-E ainda não fala nada só observa essa porra de salão-Reclamou Goyle.  
-Bom gente minha hora chegou.Depois nos falamos.Eu tenho que encontrar...  
----  
-Gina...te achei.O futuro nos presenteou este lindo encontro não...  
-Neville?Você é o Dragon...?  
-Dragon?Por você eu posso ser qualquer coisa...-Disse Neville pegando na mão de Gina e tocando seus lábios sobre as luvas.Antes que ele pudesse tocar Gina disse tirando a mão e botando-a nas costas:  
-É...estou com sede.Vou pegar uma bebid...  
-Minha dama quer uma bebida?Ó,claro...-Neville saiu dali e foi direto para a mesa de comes e bebes.  
-Com licença...Mimy?  
-Ã...-Gina se virou.Observou o garoto que a cutucará.  
-Draco Malfoy.Roubando a minha dama?Terrivel,Terivel... –Disse Neville irritado que saiu dali a os nervos e reclamações..  
-Dragon?Draco Malfoy?  
-Sim.Me reconhece?

-Cl..isso foi um terrível engano da licença...  
-Ei espere.-Draco disse no seu tom rude,que puchou Gina pelo braço.  
-Espere.Não vá...posso te conhecer?  
-Como ousa...ousa me conhecer?Você é muito sinico Malfoy,me larga...  
-Ei espere...-Draco correu atrás da garota.A o chegar próximo dela a puchou novamente-Posso ser sinico e arrogante,mais você eu não perco.-Gina observou os olhos do garoto.Percebeu que ele não a reconhecia mesmo.  
-Está bem...  
-Gostaria de ir lá fora comigo?  
-anh...claro.-Draco pegou na mão da ruiva,e se dirigiram para fora.

A professora Minerva Macgonagal andava pelo salão até perceber Draco e Gina em seus estilos juntos saindo para fora do salão.Pegou a pena e anotou em um pergaminho.Draco e Gina já estavam do lado de fora,começaram a andar então Draco perguntou:  
-Posso te fazer perguntas  
-Claro...mais apenas 5  
-20?  
-5!  
-15?  
-5...!  
-10?  
-Vou ser boazinha e deixar...hehe  
-Obrigado minha bela dama.  
-Não comece.  
-Desculpa.  
-Bom lá vai a 1ª pergunta:-Você é a Mimy,ou seja garota que ser uma auror e está um ano atrás de mim?  
-Claro sou eu..Gi..Mimy!-Gina quase dizia seu nome."Gina não diga de jeito nenhum.Ele é Draco Malfoy.Se souber quem você é ira te despresar.Ai mais ele ta lindu...UUUUUUUU".-Agora só tem 9 perguntas  
-Certo...qual seria a sua casa?  
-Anh...é...Griffnória-Gina falou toda carente e nervosa.Griffinória e Sonserina!Ele sabe que não da certo.  
-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...bom 8 pergunta!  
-Sim...  
-que aula você mais gosta?

-Defesa contra as artes das trevas.  
-Tonks?Não gosto dela.  
-Eu acho ela uma comédia.Se não fosse por ela não estaria aqui!  
-Então eu até gosto dela...  
-HAHAHAHAHA...fofo...-Gina ficou totalmente envergonhada a o ouvir aquilo.-7 pergunta  
-Seus pais são o que?  
-A...-"Droga ferro.Se eu contar que meu pai trabalha nos artefatos dos trouxas e minha mãe dona de casa ele pode até ter uma idéia de quem sou...anh..JA SEI!"-Disse Gina para si mesma- Meu pai trabalha no ministério e minha mãe dona de casa.6 perguntas.  
-Você me acha uma boa pessoa?  
-Claro,você é muito...legal!-"Ótimo,não perguntou onde do ministério meu pai trabalha.5 Perguntas Gina,acalmesse."-5 perguntas!  
-Gosta de que livros?  
-Diário de uma bruxa em crise e Bruxas em crise adolescente!  
-Livros bem femininos...hehehehe.Bom agora são 4 perguntas.anh...  
-hehehehehe...sem idéias.  
-Sim...o que mais gosta de fazer?  
-Conversar com pessoas que gosto.3 perguntas!  
-Você curte pessoas muito opostas de você?  
"Me pegou" disse Gina em seus pensamentos."Ele está inseguro sobre mim...droga..sim neah,amei esse jeito dele.":

-Sim!-Os dois chegaram em um circulo.4 homens estavam próximos dali com instrumentos e fazendo teste.Telvez fossem tocar no baile.-2 perguntas!-Gina mordia os lábios.Draco pegara uma rosa que estava pindurada sobe uma parede de rosas com outras plantas e flores,chegara perto de Gine e dissera a ela entregando a rosa:  
-Uma dança poderia valer como pergunta?  
-Claro...mais não temos musica.  
-Tudo bem...certo?  
-Pode ser!  
Draco estendeu a mão para ela.Ela logo encostou sua mão na de Draco,e os dois começaram a danças.Levemente eles seguiam muito bem os paços,até que uma leve musica que combinava com a dança começara a ser tocada ali próximo.Os dois dançavam alegres.  
-Ui...-Disse Draco.  
-Sinto,sou nova nisso.  
-Tudo bem.  
Eles recomeçaram a dançar.E muito bem.Draco aproximou seu rosto do dela,ela sentia seu corpo e sua respiração.Ele tocava em sua mascara e...:  
-TiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiTiiiiiiiiiTiiiiiiiiiiii...

CONTINUA...

* * *

XD comecei a ficar com vergonmha de mim mesmo.do começo do ano para cá,eu mudei muito minha escrita.

o.o' isso é mágico.

* * *

**Resposta dos comentários:  
**  
NinaBlack Lupin : brigado. é eu sei. na época que eu escrevi eu nem sabia o que era NC-17 e Slash. Imagina Betar?

Lou Malfoy: XD eu odeio a Tonks. Já adorei ela,mais agora odeio ela.Sim.chego o baile. eu adoro suas visitas. o/

Bru Black e Mione Malfoy : P acabou de ler.

Bub/Cinthia : ¬¬ oi. XD veio me corrigi? lê a resposta para a Nina que ai... - e continua a ler viu?

* * *

O proximo cap eh o Penultimo.

D se preparem. 


	5. Sou Eu

RELEMBRANDO...  
_Gina conseguiu ir a o baile.Por sorte não encontrou seu irmão.Teve uma converça com Draco,o garoto que sempre fora estúpido com ela fora um doce.O garoto não a reconheceu,mais quandu iria descobrir quem Gina era...veja a cena:  
" -Uma dança poderia valer como pergunta?  
-Claro...mais não temos musica.  
-Tudo bem...certo?  
-Pode ser!  
Draco estendeu a mão para ela.Ela logo encostou sua mão na de Draco,e os dois começaram a danças.Levemente eles seguiam muito bem os paços,até que uma leve musica que combinava com a dança começara a ser tocada ali próximo.Os dois dançavam alegres.  
-Ui...-Disse Draco.  
-Sinto,sou nova nisso.  
-Tudo bem.  
Eles recomeçaram a dançar.E muito bem.Draco aproximou seu rosto do dela,ela sentia seu corpo e sua respiração.Ele tocava em sua mascara e...:  
-TiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiTiiiiiiiiiTiiiiiiiiiiii..."  
O que será que é este barulho?O que será que vai acontecer?Descubra..._

**Sou eu!**

" -TiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiTiiiiiiiiiTiiiiiiiiiiii..."...  
-Ai não logo agora-Disse Gina em voz baixa e se afastando de Draco."Logo no melhor momento"-Desculpa Draco agora eu tenho que ir.-Gina saiu dali as preças.Draco,claro,encantado com a garota foi atrás.Os dois estavam no salão até que se ouviu:  
-E agora vamos apresentar o príncipe e a princesa do baile:A princesa Dark e o Príncipe das trevas!-Disse Minerva Macgonagal.  
-Ei Draco é você-Disse Crabb se aproximando do amigo e dando tapinhas em suas costas.  
-A princesa está se fazendo de difícil?  
-Eu já volto Crabb-Draco correu atrás de Gina que corria pelo salão e todos a observavam.  
-Gina?-Perguntou Ron a o ver a irmã correndo por ali.  
-Dá licença-Disse Draco correndo.  
-Malfoy?Por que corres atrás da minha...  
-ROOOOOOON amigãããão-Disse Harry abraçando o amigo e tampando sua boca.  
Gina corria pelo salão,todos observavam a cena.Gina conseguira fugir da multidão,mais Draco corria atrás dela também.Gina subia as escadas até que.."paf".A coroa negra cairá no chão sem que perceberá.O garoto quase pisará na coroa da ruiva.Mais perceberá que ela estava sobre um degrau da escada.A pegou,agarrou no peito.Piscou,olhou para cima e percebeu que nem sombra avia dela. -Ai droga...ui ui ui...-Gina corria,corria,corria...corria tanto para chegar a sala de Tonks.Lá que ela pedirá para encontrar Gina:  
-Tonks aqui estou eu...  
-Que bom menina tava ficando preocupada...dança muito?  
-Tonks eu te amo foi a melhor noite da minha vida.Obrigada!  
-Nossa,que bom que ajudei.Ei espere...  
-O que?-Disse Gina tiando a máscara.  
-A coroa Gina!  
-Ai não devo ter deixado-a cair...ai Tonks m..  
-Não tudo bem.Mais aquela coroa é raríssima.A "Coroa Candy"...aquela coroa nunca foi usada por ninguém,ninguém era doce o bastante para usá-la.E a lenda diz:"Só uma pessoa doce,tão doce e gentil poderá usar a coroa.E quando botada nesta cabeça,só nela a coroa poderá caber"  
-Amigos,esse é uma pista e tanto.A única menina que poderá usar isto será...  
-...você Gina...  
-Eu?  
-Voce...Opa estamos converçando aqui e você tem que ir para a sala de Snap.Bom como está pronto iremos aparatar.1...2...3 i.."PUF"!  
"toc toc toc toc toc"  
-Toma pegue o pano e comece a limpar-Disse Tonks jogando um pano para Gina que estava jogada sobre o chão limpando.-Ele está vindo...  
-Mais Tonks ele vai te ver...  
-Deixa que dele eu cuido.Mais limpe!  
-Nossa.Está bem.  
"NhôôÔoôOôÔOô".O barulho da porta foi se abrindo.Gina não queria olhar para trás.Até que a voz de Snap soou pela sala:  
-Ninphadora,o que faz aqui?  
-Sr. Snap se dirija a mim como Tonks e eu faço o que bem intender!  
-Como ousa...  
-Eu ouso.Não sou seus aluninhos que você Dora se aproveitar e tirar belos pontos.Então me de licença...  
-Hã...Dumbledor precisa contratar melhores professores.Então Weaskey,pode ir embora.  
-Sim professor...-Disse Gina se levantando e saindo pela porta.Gina andava toda feliz pelas masmorras.Dava as vezes alguns pulinhos.até que...'POF"  
-Ei Weasleyzinha,vê por onde anda...  
-Que?Hãããã...-Gina por um tempo se esquecerá que Draco não saberá que ela era "Mimy"...sua fantasia na festa disfarçava muito.  
-DRACO MALFOOOOOOY...-Pansy Parkson,estava cum um vestido verde,e a sua parte de cima do vestido era muito enfeitado.Gwen e Laura vinham junto com ela.As três estavam iguaizinhas,o mesmo vestido,da mesma cor.-Como ousa se separar de mim e depois ir no baile com aquela menina?E quem é ela?Seu idiota-Pasy começou a bater em Draco.Gina andava observando a cena e ninguém perceberá ela.Até que ela reagiu partiu para cime de Pansy e começou a puchar a garota:  
-Ei ei...para ae meu...  
-E quem é você para me segurar sua Weasley pobretona...  
-Sua patricinha metida a gostosa...esse vestido combinaria melhor com rosa.-Gina saiu nervosa dali.E Draco não parava de observa-lá. -E ai Draco o que você vai fazer para achá-la?  
-aaaannh...-Draco observou Meloquit Meirolis,um garoto da sonserina lendo um pôster.  
-Eu já sei...já volto e não me esperem...-Draco saiu correndo dali e saiu do salão comunal pela passagem. -Gina...se seu irmão descobre que Dragon é o Malfoy você está morta.-Disse Hermione preocupada com a amiga.  
-Hermione.O Draco quando me vê é rude,mais quando é a Mimy ele é um doce.Isso mostra que ele sabe amar-Disse Gina revirando os olhos do teto e relembrando a cena da dança que nunca irá esquecer-Bom eu vou dormir.Bejos,amanhã é sabedo,dia livre,graças a deus!-Gina se dirigiu a porta do dormitório das meninas e foi se deitar.  
(No dia seguinte,no salão comunal da grifiníria,depois do almoço...)  
Se você passeasse por Hogwarts perceberia.Uma foto de Gina vestida para o baile correndo e embaixo escrito:"Procurace a princesa."por toda a escola.Draco queria encontrar a princesa de todas as formas...  
-"Mimy,posso saber quem você é?"  
-"Eu não sei...";"Está bem..."  
-"Eu sou Gi"...  
-Ei Gina você já fez o meu desenho do univerço?-Perguntou Parveti interrompendo Gina.  
-Não...  
-Como não ele é para segunda eu preciso...  
-Ta,ta só falta colorir e está pronto...  
-Então me da que eu mesma color...  
-Ei Gina Snap está lá fora te chamando...  
-Roberta fala para ele esperar um pouco?  
-AGORA GINERVA WEASLEY...-Gritou Snap do outro lado do de fora do quadro...  
-Está bem...valeu Roberta,eu já volto Parvati.  
Roberta acompanhou Gina para fora do quadro."Trriiiiiiiiiiinnnn".O celular tocou.Lilla decia as escadas levemente sem que Parvati percebesse e Parvati pegou o celular:  
-"Cinderela,você não quer mais falar comigo por que descobriu que eu era...DRACO MALFOY?"-Leu Parvati aquela messagem.  
-Anhhhhhhh-Disse Lilla para si mesma baixinho que subiu rapidamente de leve a escada. Perto do lado,um pouco depois...Lilla vinha de um lado lendo um papel.Parvati vinha do outro.E lá estavam as duas.Mais logo Lilla observa,Parvati do outro lado.Asduas se olham,se encaram e correm atrás de Draco...  
-Ei Draco quer dar uma voltinha?-Perguntou Parvati  
-Ãnh?-Perguntou ele a observando com a testa enrugada.  
-Não é isso que você faria com uma princesa?  
-Do que está falando Patil?  
-Draco,sou eu a Cindere...  
-Heeeeeei,amiga o que faz aqui?-Perguntou Lilla empurrando Parvati e observando Draco em um olhar romântico!  
-Eu sou a Cinderela horas...  
-Eu que sou a Cinderela..  
-não sou eu isso...  
-a não deesculti..  
-A cala a boca sou eu...  
-A não enche sou eu para com isso..  
-EEEEEI-Gritou Draco fazendo a briga entre as duas parar.  
-Sim Draquinho?-Perguntaram as duas em tom doce e a o mesmo tempo  
-Deixa comigo...para saber quem é a Cinderela vocês tem que me dizer o que ela perdeu...O que?  
-O sapato?-Disse Lilla,chutando e mordendo os lábios de medo.  
-Não-Respondeu ele erguendu uma sombrancelha.  
-A varinha?-Perguntou novemente Lilla.  
-Nãããão-Respondeu ele.  
-O peixe?  
-Peixe Parvati?  
-É horas é que...  
-A esqueçam não é nenhuma das duas...  
-Olha o que você fez sua idiota-Disse Lilla puando os cabelos de Parvati.As duas começaram a brigar ali,e Draco tirou do bolso a coroa.A apertou forte no peito e entrou no portão de entrada e guardou a coroa.

CONTINUA...  


* * *

Adorei zuar a cara das 2. D

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Bru Black E mione Malfoy : Eu so maUUUUUUUUUU xP...mais td bm.eu desculpo. 

Lou Malfoy : nhééééé ;D Draco fofo. XD tadinho,eu n queria descaracteriza-lo.

Nina Black Lupin : Você nem sabe D


	6. Foinão será!

RELEMBRANDO...

_"-Tonks eu te amo foi a melhor noite da minha vida.Obrigada!_

_-Nossa,que bom que ajudei.Ei espere..._

_-O que?-Disse Gina tiando a máscara._

_-A coroa Gina!_

_-Ai não devo ter deixado-a cair...ai Tonks m.._

_-Não tudo bem.Mais aquela coroa é raríssima.A "Coroa Candy"...aquela coroa nunca foi usada por ninguém,ninguém era doce o bastante para usá-la.E a lenda diz:"Só uma pessoa doce,tão doce e gentil poderá usar a coroa.E quando botada nesta cabeça,só nela a coroa poderá caber"_

_-Amigos,esse é uma pista e tanto.A única menina que poderá usar isto será..._

_-...você Gina..._

_-Eu?"_

_Percebemos que Draco pode ter uma chance com está a coroa!_

_" -DRACO MALFOOOOOOY...-Pansy Parkson,estava com um vestido verde,e a sua parte de cima do vestido era muito enfeitado.Gwen e Laura vinham junto com ela.As três estavam iguaizinhas,o mesmo vestido,da mesma cor.-Como ousa se separar de mim e depois ir no baile com aquela menina?E quem é ela?Seu idiota-Pasy começou a bater em Draco.Gina andava observando a cena e ninguém perceberá ela.Até que ela reagiu partiu para cima de Pansy e começou a puchar a garota:_

_-Ei ei...para ae meu..._

_-E quem é você para me segurar sua Weasley pobretona..._

_-Sua patricinha metida a gostosa...esse vestido combinaria melhor com rosa.-Gina saiu nervosa dali.E Draco não parava de observa-lá."_

_Percebemos que Gina agora ama...Draco Malfoy,mais está muito difícil contar a ele quem é..._

_"-"Cinderela,você não quer mais falar comigo por que descobriu que eu era...DRACO MALFOY?"-Leu Parvati aquela messagem._

_-Anhhhhhhh-Disse Lilla para si mesma baixinho que subiu rapidamente de leve a escada."_

_Parvati e Lilla Descobriram que Gina é a cinderela,tentaram até se fingir para Draco que elas eram,mais nada funcionou?O que será que vai acontecer neste ultimo capitulo?Muita coisa não?Então se prepare por que lá vem:_

**Ultimo cap-Foi...não será!**

(Domingo...mês de outubro,mês de outubro,mês da seca)

-Então...falem...sobre a Weasley...

-Certo...nós descobrimos,que ela tem inveja de você Pansy-Dizia Lilla que dava uma paradas para assoar falsamente o nariz-Ai ela nos contou essa inveja quis te ferrar e pegou o numero para mandar mensagens para o Draco,se dizendo como "Mimy".Ai esta Pansy...conseguimos mandar todas essas conversas gravadas no celular dela.-Lilla entregou uma pasta cheia de pergaminhos.

-Ela nos decepcionou muito.Ela nos ameaçava de morte se contasse.

-Hun...aquela Weasleyzinha vai ver-Disse Pansy com um olhar ameaçador.Ela também começou a morder os lábios e mecher a cabeça em ato positivo.

-"Cinderela...o príncipe pede para que você o encontre depois do treino"-Ouviu a escola inteira.Aquilo soou,todos fofocavam sobre a princesa e Gina dizia o dia todo para si mesma "Hoje é o dia"...

Antes do último treino de quadribol dos jogadores escolhidos para representar Hogwarts para jogar contra Durmistrag recebeu algu em especial.Uma apresentação das liders de torcida:

-Olá alunos de Hogwarts.Esse será o ultimo treino dos nossos jogadores.E amanhã segunda será o grande jogo.Então ninguém terá aula...

-Iahuuuuuu...yeah,legau "plac plac plac plac plac"-Gritos e assobios de alegria se espalharam por todo grande salão...depois,palmas.

-Mais antes do nosso ultimo treino,teremos uma apresentação especial...salva de palmas para as animadoras de torcida!

-Draco...

-Pai?-Draco se virou da cadeira.Seu pai acabará de sentar atrás dele:

-Recebi um recado de Jorddel...jogue bem amanhã,e seu futuro estará garantido

-É..hehe-Draco se virou,e fez uma cara de tédio."Agora só falta acontecer mais desastres...  
-"Bom nossa historia começa com um lindo príncipe,que tinha uma namorada linda e gostosona.Seu pai era um grade homem,muito amigo daqueles grandes homens da magia.Era o rei.Um dia este príncipe teve contato com uma outra menina,de uma classe muito diferente da dele.Ela ganhou um celular,ele comprou escondido do pai.Eles começaram a conversar todos os dias por esse meio...TROUXA!"-Lá apareceu uma peruca de cabelos longos e uma veste masculina da sonserina.Depois Lilla,que apareceu em um vestido e Pansy continuou:"Até que um dia eles se encontraram em um baile de gala.Ela queria as riquezas dele,então partiu para cima dele.Mais não queria que ele soubesse quem ela era,então fugiu correndo escadas"  
-Ai já vi no que isso vai dar-Disse Hermione passando a mão sobre o rosto e abraçando Gina que estava com os olhos como se fose uma piscina.Eles estavam cheios de água,que cintilavam.  
-"E descubrimos quem é esta misteriosa princesa.De uma classe bruxa muito baixa,que limpa chãos e é uma Grifinoriana metida a gostosa.Palmas para a nossa princesa...GINA WEASLEY"-Pansy olhava Draco com um olhar ameaçador.Gina chorava e logo Draco se virou.Lá estava Gina as lágrimas.Logo a ruiva saiu correndo a os choros e só ouvia os gritos do salão:  
-"Limpadora de chão...limpadora de chão...limpadora de chão..."· -Filho você sabe o que é isso?-Perguntou Lucios curioso com a situação.· -Não pai...não sei!·

Segunda.No dia do jogo na escola,Gina passeava sobre os corredores aflita.Todos pareciam olhar para ela e falar sobre ela.Ela caminhava sobre um lado do corredor,e quem estava no outro?Draco Malfoy a observando.Draco sentia que Gina não tinha feito aquilo,mais ele percebia,que ela achava que ele só queria fera-lá,e com a ajuda de Pansy,féis aquela apresentação.·

Um pouco antes do jogo,Gina estava limpando o chão da sala de poções.Sim,Snap pode ter levado bronca de Dumbledor,mais fazia Gina limpar escondido:·

-Weasley,limpe este chão direito.-Disse Snap analisando a limpesa da garota.

-Snap chega-Disse Gina se levantando do chão e jogando o pano sobre ele de raiva.

-Mesmo por ter levado uma broca de Dumbledor você não larga do meu pé?Me poupe-Gina saiu morrendo de raiva daquilo,subiu as escadas e delas ela ouvia gritos,que vinham do lado de fora do castelo.Do campo de quadribol.  
-Gina?O que está fazendo aqui você não tem que limpar a sala de Snap?  
-Eu cansei e sai dali.  
-Sua pirralha,encreiquera olha onde foi s...-Ron decia as escadas nervoso e corria atrás de irmã  
-Ei pode parando ai Ron-Disse Harry segurando o amigo  
-Ela tam todo o direito de fazer o que quer.-Disse Harry novamente,só que chaqualhando o amigo.  
-Eu já sei o que vo fazer!-Gina desceu as escadas e saiu da escola.  
-Ginaaaaaaa onde você vai?  
-Fazer uma coisa que devia ter feito a muito tempo-Gritou a ruiva que saiu as presas.  
-Vamos segui-la Harry...e você vai para o jogo Ronald-Disse Hermione.Ela achou a reação do Ron muito estúpida e ignorante.  
Gina corria para o vestiário masculino.Hermion e Harry a seguiam,então ela entrou.  
-Ta Harry sei que a Gina é manina mais não sô ela para entrar lá.Então você vai ta?E tenta não deixar ela te ver!  
-Ta certo moreco...-Disse o garoto que deu uma piscadela para Hermione e entrou devagar.  
-I que que isso?  
-Que ce ta fazendo aqui menina?  
-Eiiiiiiiii  
Gina entrará de cabeça baixa no vestiário,para não ver nada que não podia...achou Draco,pressentiu que ele estava quase em sua frente e começou.Harry estava no armário logo atrás:  
-Eu não acredito que você teve a coragem de fazer isto comigo.Primeiro me convida para aquele baile.Segundo:Mente para mim falando que não sabia quem eu era.Terceiro:Me faz pagar um mico na frente de todo mund...  
-Gina eu não quis fazer isso.Eu fui sincer...  
-Não me chame de Gina,ninguém lhe deu este direito.E encontrar amor e sinceridade no seu coração...é impossível,como uma chuva nesta seca da escola...-Disserá Gina que sairá do vestiario nervosa e triste.  
-Mais...-Mais Gina já saira e Harry ira atrás.  
-Gina o que fez lá dentro-Perguntou Hermione preocupada.  
-Algo que eu deveria ter feito a muito tempo.-Disse Gina.Hermione abraçou a amiga forte e disse:  
-Bom eu e o Harry vamos no jogo!Até mais...  
-Ei espere...eu acho que encaro...-Disse Gina correndo atrás dos dois.Então foram os três para o jogo.  
No estádio,estavam os três.O jogo começara. Fora os dois times iam muito bem.Parecia que as meninas babavam sobre os jogadores.Só Hogwarts que tinha uma única menina no time.Até uma hora que o jogo empatou.O pomo era a salvação do jogo,e aquele que o pegasse seria o ganhador.Gina tentava o Maximo não olhar para Draco,mais ele a observava em cada parada:  
-Filho,vai lá.Jorddel está logo ali.Basta pegar o pomo e seu futuro está garantido.  
-"Draco,Draco,Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco...!"  
-Gente eu não agüento.Eu tenho que ir.Depois vocês me falam o placar.  
Gina estava andando sobre a arquibancada.Draco perceberá que ela estava saindo.Ele correu a escada longa,antes que Gina descese...  
-Draco...o que vai fazer?  
-Algo que eu deveria ter feito muito antes!-Gina sentia o corpo de Draco se aproximando.Ela sentia sua respiração,até que os lábios dos dois se tocaram.Uma gota cairá sobre o rosto de Draco,e ele levemente falou:  
-Desculpa esperar a chuva.  
-Valeu a pena esperar-Respodeu ela que puxou o rosto do garoto e lhe deu um longo beijo. Gina e Draco?Um casal que parecia extremamente impossível se colocar,mais vamos penssar em caso.Se os opostos se atraem e Lílian odiava Tiago...por que não este casal?Bom...Lucios morreu em uma guerra bruxa,e Draco se tornou auror.Gina que era um ano mais nova,passou seu ultimo ano em hogwarts e recebia sempre cartas de Draco e mensagens no celular.Depois deste ano,Gina se tornou auror também,depois de mais um ano se casaram.E ai tiveram duas filhas:Liliana e Dakota.

E como todo final de contos de fada:"Viveram felizes para sempre.Gostaram?  
-Sim mamããããe"-Disseram Lílian e Dakota.Lilian era ruiva,uma cara de anjo e Dakota a cara do pai.Muito sapeca,e seus cabelos loiros......eles eram uma família muito feliz...o que pode acontecer com você também...

FIM...

* * *

emo.cionado XD cabooooooooooo.  
"grande bosta"  
gentem, essa foi minha 1ª Fic. nem liguem. P  
Bom,brigado a todos que leram.  
Talvez eu façã uma Short de continuação, sei-la. Mais muito obrigado MESMO por lerem. 

até a proxima!

Obs.: Breve uma Fic DG e TG. ;D


End file.
